The disclosure herein relates generally to managing items in workspaces that allow items to be shared with other users, which may be referred to herein as “shared workspaces.” In some shared workspaces, users are able to view and access items that they own or items that are “shared” with them.
Shared workspaces can present one or more views that are similar to computer file systems, and include representations of items that are visible to the user. Different types of views can be implemented in a shared workspace. As an example, folder-based views allow users to group items in any desired manner within folders. In some shared workspaces, a single item can be included in multiple folders. As another example, attribute-based views can group items based on attributes that are associated with items. Examples of attribute-based views include a view showing items that are shared with the user by other users, a view showing items that were recently accessed by the user, a view showing items that the user has indicated are “favorite” items, and a view showing items that the user has tagged with a specific keyword.
When a user has no further need or desire to view or access an item, multiple distinct separate operations may exist for removing the item from a view. As examples, the item can be deleted, the item can be excluded or otherwise hidden from the view and, in situations where the item is present in multiple folders, and the item can be removed from the folder. Each of these operations can behave differently and can have different consequences with regard to the continued visibility of the item with respect to other views and with respect to other users. As a result, selection of one of these operations by a user could lead to unintended results, or could appear to have done nothing in situations where the selected operation has no impact on the current view.